Pokemon Special Adventure- Azure Chapter
by SolarNi
Summary: Poor Azure, all he wanted to do is to go to college and a degree, who though he has to go though extreme length to procure his fund via. earning eight badges. Takes place around the same time as Pokemon Special Adventure, Future cameo of Dexholder. A bit of AU.


Vs. Vulpix

 _Pokemons are mysterious creatures. From spitting fire, squirting water, shooting razor sharp leaves. But seriously, not that it matters anyways._

Azure is not a morning person, waking him up will be like lifting up a Snorlax with a humans pure strength.

However, as we all know, a mom's irritation is probably scarier than staring down a Dragonite that is prepared to use outrage.

"Wake UP, Azure, I swear to god, if you don't wake up in the next few seconds, I will personally go up there and give you a dose of cold water!" Mom screamed.

"Damnit, is mom part Exploud? How is it even humanely possible to release such a high amount of decibel as a human?"

Azure rolled in his bedsheets, not wanting to wake up. "Maybe if I put these earphones on, I won't hear her scream any more." He thought silently.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP YOU LITTLE RUNT!" oops, too late, she already invaded the poor boys room.

Next to her, a Poliwag waddles close the bed and launched a water gun right at Azure, the poor victim.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" The ten years old boy sprung up on bed, wet, and screamed bloody murder.

"Come on mom, why did you do that? Now I'm all wet." Azure asked, teeth chattering.

Who would have thought that the water that was shot out of a living organism can be that cold, but then again, it's a world where creatures can tear reality apart and control time, so not like shooting out a cold jet of water matters much anyways.

" I told you so, you wouldn't need to suffer through the wetness if you listened to me." She crowed. She than turned around and left the room, probably going to prepare breakfast.

Azure is a ten years old boy, living in Lavender Town, Kanto Region. He is 5 foot 2, has jet black hair, fair skin and AZURE colored. He has always wondered if his parents have named him after his eye color.

"Sheesh, I wanted to sleep a little longer, but mom decided it is time to wake up. Nothing can stop that woman from getting what she wants." He groused still tired from waking up when he actually wants to sleep a little longer.

Azure than walked towards a little box that is next to the corner, residing inside, is his trusty Vulpix.

"Wake up Mars, it's morning already we should go down stairs before that banshee screams at us again." The Vulpix lifted up it's head and stared at Azure with it's beady little eyes, looking a bit lost.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU LITTLE TWERP!" mom screamed from the kitchen, clearly not amused.

" Damn, not only she has a voice of an Exploud, she also has a hearing of a Canine, is she some kind of experiment that tries to combine a human and a Pokemon?" Azure wandered while walking down the stairs.

He than went into the kitchen and sat down near the table, while his mom sat next to him smirking .

"Guess what day it is today, Azure?" mom asked while smirking.

Azure felt a shiver up his spine, every time he saw the smile, he new that something is going to happen, and he is going to get the butt end of it.

"No….?" he slowly drawled up, very unnerved. Then suddenly, he realized what is going to happen, it is his dreaded day.

"It's your tenth birthday, and guess what? It's time for you to go on a journey." She stated. " I can't believe that you're already at this age, I guess it is time that I follow what all mom's do and send you out to travel the world." She wiped her tears, which is obviously fake.

" But mom, you said if I get all A's in class, you will let me stay at home, and not go on this journey. You also said that you saved enough money for me to go for college." Azure whined.

As you can see, Azure is apparently a _"special"_ kid, others wanted to go on a journey to catch new friends and compete in leagues. In other words not stay in the cage called school.

"I mean that Pokemon's are cool and all, but all I wanted to do is to become a doctor." He cried out, disappointed.

"Nonsense, it is every little boy and girl's dream to go wander around this beautiful world, I will fulfill this wish for you. Go change your clothes and pack your stuff, prepare to go live the dream." Mom opened her arms and said dramatically.

"Come on, why is it always me…" The poor boy grumbled, walking up the stairs with Mars trudging next to him yipping excitedly.

He changed into a plain black T-Shirt and a pair of camouflaged shorts. He started putting in necessary equipment's. These includes some extra change of clothing's, Pokeballs. Repels, Escape Ropes, Camping equipments, a cell phone, and Medications that might be needed on the Journey.

Mars the Vulpix then stared at him with it's Baby-Doll Eyes, expecting something. " Ok, Ok, you win." I also put her favorite chew toy into my bag.

"Are you done?" Mom said.

"Yes I'm ready." Azure said, with a lethargic tone.

"Aww, don't be like that, how about this. I will give you this computer to take on your adventure. This computer can detect and use signal to access the interweb anywhere. You can take online courses with this. And if you earn eight badges, I promise I will give you the money to continue your schooling, is that ok?" She said in an exasperated tone.

Azure relented and said "Even though you already broke a promise, but still, I will trust you this one last time, ok?"

"Thanks, I love you son, no matter what happens, I will always be proud of you" Mom said in a soft tone, unlike before.

"Poli, Poliwag" The little Poliwag cried, wanting more attention.

" I'll miss you, little bud". "Come here Mars, lets leave!" The Vulpix than followed him yipping happily.

* * *

Azure than beelined down the road, not wanting to admit it, excited of the future adventure he is going to face.

While turning the corner, he ran into a girl.

The girl has long silky brown hair tied into a pony tail, she's wearing a purple shirt that matches her eyes with a pair of skinny jeans. Of course, her loyal Growlithe stood next to her.

"Yo, nerd, I never though you were also going on an adventure." She taunted. " I thought all you did was read books and regurgitate knowledge at the test, that is certainly what you are good at."

" My mom forced me to go on this trip, but than again, thinking about it this could be a nice experience, Ms. Lavande."

" Don't call me Ms. Lavande, it's Violet. But I'm glad you decided to be like a normal kid and travel." She smiled. She than said " How about this, to celebrate, lets have a Pokemon battle. The loser will buy the winner a dinner.

"I fail to see a connection between the two, but sure, lets do it!"

Mars lept out the Pokeball and faced her foe.

"Lets Go!"

* * *

OT: Azure

Vulpix/Mars: Ability? Moves ?

OT: Violet Lavande

Growlithe/? Ability? Moves?

OT: Mom

Poliwag/? Ability? Moves: Water Gun

* * *

*Hey Guys, I'm SolarNi

First things first, I don't own Pokemon.

This is my first attempt at writing a… well probably multiple chapter fanfiction. I hope you, the readers will enjoy this story.

If any of you have any suggestions on how to write a fight scene or make by dialogues flow a bit smoothers, please PM me or write a review, Thanks!


End file.
